The present invention generally relates to image data processing units, and more particularly to an image data processing unit for reading out and processing image data, which unit can be used in apparatuses such as a digital copy machine or a printer, and can output data for identical image patterns so that a plurality of identical images are superimposed with each other on a single display area.
An image copy machine is described in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model application No. 63-44565, in which copying machine image data read out by a scanner is stored in an image memory and the image data can be read out and output repeatedly so that identical image patterns can be displayed in various positions on a single output image area. However, the above image copy machine is not capable of designating displaying positions of the identical images so that the identical images are positioned in a superimposed relationship.
In view of a sense of design aesthetics, it is preferred in many cases that a plurality of identical image patterns are partially superimposed with each other. However, if a plurality of identical image patterns are simply superimposed by slightly offsetting each of the image patterns, the superimposed portions are not in a desired condition in terms of design aesthetics, due to a mixing of different portions of the superimposed images.